Recently, from the standpoint of saving resources, a demand of collecting used papers and regenerating fibres after dissolving the papers in water has been increased. It is required for the papers meeting the demand to have a so-called easily macerating property, that is, when the paper is dissolved in water the paper is easily macerated into fine fibrous forms.
A composition for making an easily macerating moisture proof paper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,623. Example 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,623 describes aqueous emulsion comprising components (X), (Y) and (Z), wherein component (X) is an ethylene-vinyl chloride series copolymer comprising 20% by weight ethylene, 41% by weight vinyl chloride, and 39% by weight vinyl acetate having a glass transition temperature of from 0° C., component (Y) is an emulsion of a rosin ester having a softening point of 125° C. and component (Z) is an emulsion of a wax having a melting point of 57° C. Applied on a paper having a base weight of 80 g/m2 in an amount of 20 g/m2 the coated paper had a moisture permeability of 19 g/m2, 24 h.